


The Meaning of Flattery

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I thought we were having an intellectual conversation."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myownmuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownmuggle/gifts).



> Written in '08.

"You didn't have to flash your Ministry badge at him, you know," Hermione said angrily as she rifled through a box marked 'Granger Family Ornaments'. 

"I was _trying_ to flatter him so we could get a better deal." 

Hermione glared at her husband. "That's not flattery, that's showing off."

Percy hung a red globe with his initials up on the tree, pushing up his glasses with his pointer finger before crossing his arms. "Then what would you say flattery is?"

In a monotone, yet enthusiastic voice, Hermione said, "My, that is a lovely Christmas sweater you're wearing. I wish I had one just like it."

"Hermione, darling, that's sarcasm, and you _do_ have a sweater like this; mum made us matching sweaters, remember?"

She groaned into her palms. "Do we have to get into an argument _every time_ we differ on word definitions?"

Percy turned to her, his expression puzzled. "I thought we were having an intellectual conversation."

"That's what my parents always said when they fought." She ran her hands down her face, shaking her long bushy hair. 

"Oh, come on, Hermione. It's Christmas time already. Let's just keep decorating the tree, alright?" 

She pushed the large box over to the tree. "Okay." She sighed, defeated.

"Erm, Hermione?" Percy asked quizzically.

"What?!" She yelled in annoyance, causing Percy to jump.

"Are you putting _all_ of those ornaments on the tree?"

Hermione placed her hands on her hips in a 'don't fuck with me' stance. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't exactly…I just don't think our tree will be able to handle all of those. We did get a tiny tree this year…You're going to have to pick which ones you want to use."

She scoffed, whipped out her wand, and enlarged their Christmas tree. "Better?" She smirked, and starting decorating their tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
